Patience récompensé
by eysselia
Summary: Kageyama X Iwaizumi Irascible/transparence. Défis venas du forum français d'Haikyuu. Mea culpa pour le titre j'avais absolument aucune idée.


**Pairing :** Iwaizumi X Kageyama

 **Thème (imposé) :** Transparence/Irascible

 **Défis : La roue de la fortune. Forum : Le Troisième Gymnase**

 **Com totalement inutile :** Bon je suis pas une pro du respect des thèmes, mais j'espère que ça colle quand même (d'un côté avec irascible et ces deux perso ça devrait aller, bien que j'aurais sans doute pu faire mieux). Et oui le texte est en grande partie du point de vue d'Oikawa mais ça reste KagIwa. C'est drôle de voir qu'en première année Tobio était tout gentils et naïf et tous alors qu'il vire dictateur en troisième. Normalement il n'y a pas d'incohérence de couleur pour les yeux d'Iwa, non parce qu'on m'avais dit qu'ils étaient gris, mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'ils étaient marron foncé et dans l'animé ils sont vert... Du coup comme le dit Orina c'est un SCOF et c'est assez problématique parce que franchement faut faire gaffe à maintenir la même couleur pour chaque histoire et que comme je n'arrive pas à en choisir une ça change entre les fictions (ce qui veut dire gros bordel car je me souviens jamais à chaque fois). J'ai fait une effort ce n'est pas du NSFW bien que les sous-entendu soit plutôt clair. Sinon que dire d'autre Iwa est plus demi-romantique qu'autre chose ici et... je sais pas rien d'autre je suppose. Enfin bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à dire vos impression, dire si c'est validé ou pas et à faire un tour au forum.

* * *

Quand Oikawa l'avait vu pour la première fois il avait sentit du plus profond de lui qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer. C'était instinctif, dés le départ il savait que Kageyama Tobio allait être une gêne. Il n'avait juste pas deviné à quel point se serait le cas, ni qu'au final il perdrait. Et qu'il perdrait sur tous les fronts. Sauf peut-être un, mais cela n'avait pas de réel importance en comparaison de ce qu'il avait perdu. Parce quel est le point d'avoir gagné la place de meilleur ami quand il avait échoué à conquérir le cœur ? Oikawa ne savait pas, il savait juste qu'il allait devoir accepter sa défaite et passer à autre chose. Sans même ce venger, parce qu'il n'en avait plus la force et qu'au fond il savait que s'il avait agit plus tôt la victoire aurait put lui revenir.

* * *

-Je ne l'aime pas, souffla Tooru dans une moue enfantine en croisant les bras.

-Je sais, répondit laconiquement Iwaizumi.

-Pourquoi doit-il être si bon avec si peu d'effort ? Cela est totalement injuste, continua-t-il de se plaindre.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant plus le courage de le frapper pour ses geignements. Oikawa sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Non ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était pourquoi Hajime protégeait ce gamin ? Pourquoi il le laissait tomber amoureux de lui ? Parce que si Oikawa avait été l'idole de Kageyama, Iwaizumi c'était révélé celui dont l'enfant était tombé amoureux. Il n'était pas jaloux d'Iwa-chan, non il ne voulait pas de l'amour de la personne qui menaçait sa position. Mais savoir que quelqu'un d'autre réalisait à quel point son meilleur ami était bon, malgré ses nombreux pics de colère, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il aurait voulut être le seul à savoir ça, à voir ce côté doux qui pouvait transparaître, aurait souhaité que se soit son secret.

-Il est amoureux de toi, souffla-t-il finalement d'une voix plus basse et un peu fragile.

-Hein ?! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Bakawa, grogna l'ailier. Il m'est juste reconnaissant de t'avoir empêché de le frapper. Puis c'est toi qu'il regarde comme le messie.

Hé bien il supposait qu'il devait se réjouir que son ami soit incapable de voir ce qui était évident. Parce que Kageyama n'était pas doué avec les émotions, ce qui faisait qu'il était facile pour les autres de voir ce qu'il ressentait, comprenant des fois mieux que le propre concerné. Et Oikawa n'était pas le seul à pouvoir affirmer que ce que ressentait l'enfant pour Iwaizumi allait au-delà de l'admiration ou de la reconnaissance, même si ça avait commencé comme cela. Le seul qui ne le voyait pas était Iwaizumi et peut-être Kageyama.

-L'admiration n'est pas l'amour, souffla-t-il un peu en colère que l'autre ne veuille pas le comprendre.

Et l'amitié aussi était différente de l'amour, mais ça Oikawa avait encore un peu de mal à faire la distinction.

* * *

-Ce n'est pas un peu cruel de sa part ? Je veux dire il l'encourage, mais il ne lui retourne pas ces sentiments.

Oikawa leva la tête en entendant un de ses coéquipiers dire ça, une appréhension logé dans l'estomac.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda-t-il.

-D'Iwaizumi et de Kageyama. Je ne pensais pas qu'Iwaizumi était le genre a joué avec les autres, raconta un autre tierce année.

-Il ne joue pas avec lui, défendit-il gagnant tous les regards sur lui. Il est juste aveugle, à moins qu'il y ait un panneau scintillant avec plein de lumière et écrit en grosse lettre dessus « Je suis amoureux d'Iwaizumi-sempai » qui flotterait au-dessus de la tête de Kageyama, il ne remarquera rien. Et encore faudrait que le dit panneau soit signé Kageyama pour qu'il comprenne vraiment.

-C'est quasiment déjà le cas, je veux dire Kageyama est si facile à lire, reprit un des contreur.

Il haussa des épaules un peu énervé qu'on mette en doute sa parole, alors qu'il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Iwaizumi. Et beaucoup qu'on dise du mal de lui, c'était la faute de Kageyama.

* * *

Oikawa regardait avec un air d'ennui Kageyama rougissant et bégayants des remerciements à son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulut rentrer directement après la cérémonie, mais à peine avaient-ils quitté le gymnase que le plus jeune avait interpellé Iwaizumi pour lui parler. Et il avait suivit, parce que premièrement il rentrait toujours avec l'ailier et deuxièmement il voulait voir son rival se faire refuser. Mais en faite ce dernier n'avait même pas le courage de se déclarer.

Il fronça des sourcils quand Hajime tapota la tête du plus petit, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose de spécifique à Kageyama, vu qu'il le faisait avec les autres première année, il n'aimait quand même pas ça. Il s'approcha décider à au moins avoir le plaisir de voir le regard déconfit du passeur.

-Iwa-chan, dit-il en traînant sa voix sur les voyelles de manière qu'il savait ennuyait son meilleur ami, mais captait son intérêt sans aller jusqu'à l'énerver totalement, non pour ça il devait les faire encore plus traîner.

-Quoi ?

Il sourit en passant ses bras sur les épaules de l'ailier qui le regardait un peu perdu. Et il l'embrassa là devant Kageyama. Il ne loupa pas une miette du visage de l'autre passeur qui se décomposa devant le spectacle. Il souriait encore plus grand quand il se recula légèrement, reportant son attention sur son ami d'enfance figé alors que le plus jeune s'enfuyait au loin. Il se sentait satisfait, depuis le temps qu'il avait les nerfs qu'on essayait de lui piquer son pointu et meilleur ami. Ce dernier était encore figer de surprise, n'arrivant pas à saisir ce qui venait d'arriver.

Oikawa l'embrassa une seconde fois, juste pour profiter de la douceur des lèvres du noiraud. Mais cette fois-ci il se fit repousser violemment.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Hurla Iwaizumi en le frappant.

-Rho ça va, je voulais juste apprendre comme embrasser avant d'avoir une copine au lycée, répondit-il utilisant le premier prétexte qui lui passait par la tête.

Son ami le regarda incrédule avant de pousser un long soupir à fendre l'âme et murmurant « Peu importe ». Oikawa souriait, Kageyama pouvait bien imaginer ce qu'il voulait de ce qu'il avait vu, après tout tant qu'Hajime restait à lui ça lui allait parfaitement. Et puis il pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait de son ami.

* * *

Kageyama sentit des papillons voleter dans son estomac, ou du moins assuma que c'était la sensation qui correspondait à cette expression, quand il vit Iwaizumi de l'autre côté du terrain. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et pourtant il ressentait toujours la même chose qu'auparavant. Sauf qu'entre temps il avait appris ce que c'était. Il se demandait s'il pourrait lui parler après le match d'entraînement, mais quand il vit Oikawa il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé, de pourquoi il avait tenté de faire taire ses sentiments.

Il se demanda à quoi cela lui servait de savoir qu'il était amoureux alors que la personne concernait était déjà prise. Pourquoi il continuait d'aimer alors qu'il savait n'avoir aucune chance ? Il chassa ses pensée pour se reconcentrer sur le ballon qui venait vers lui, pour l'instant la seule chose à laquelle il devait penser était la passe à Hinata. Et non ce n'était absolument pas pour en mettre plein la vue à son ancien sempai et dire à l'autre que même s'il avait gagné sur un plan, il gagnait sur le volley.

* * *

-Tu as donné une tape sur l'épaule de Kageyama, commenta-t-il sans lever les yeux du magasine.

-Heu oui ?

Le ton d'Hajime ressemblait plus à une question, signe qu'il ne savait pas du tout ou il voulait en venir. Il eut envie de grincer des dents, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que même quand il était dans des équipes opposées Iwaizumi encourage son rival ? Parce que c'était un ancien kouhai ?

-Oikawa, soupira son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est la défaite contre Shiratorizawa ? Ou le faite que tu te sois fait largué ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est le manque de pain au lait, je sais que tu en as encore.

-Il n'y a rien, fit-il en tournant une nouvelle page. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y a quelque chose ?

-Parce que tu fusille ton magazine des yeux, que tu es bizarre, enfin plus qu'avant et que tu soulèves Kageyama. Tu le soulèves toujours quand quelque chose te tracasse, à croire qu'il est l'origine de tous tes problèmes. Sauf quand tu accuses Ushijima, fit remarquer le noiraud en lui retirant sa lecture des mains.

Il affronta le regard acier de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas compris comment Kageyama le regardait, ni à quel point cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. Quoi que ce n'était pas plus mal, sinon il se ferait frapper si le plus petit savait pourquoi il était dans une telle mauvaise humeur. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami en soupirant, d'une certaine façon il voulait être plus proche d'Iwaizumi.

-Je veux essayer quelque chose, murmura-t-il sensuellement. S'il te plaît Iwa-chan.

Parce que de toute manière il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait son pointu lui céda. Et dans son esprit il riait, ce n'était pas Tobio qui pourrait faire ça avec Hajime. Et il s'assurait que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

* * *

Kageyama fit signe à Daichi qu'il s'absentait avant de parcourir les couloirs du gymnase ou ce déroulait le tournoi. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, ils avaient gagnés après tout, il allait en final. Il avait réussi à battre Oikawa, enfin. Son sourire se fana en pensant à un autre de ces anciens aînés. Cela faisait mal de se souvenir des larmes d'Iwaizumi, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et cela lui brisait le cœur, l'ailier qui était si fort lui avait parut fragile. Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un gagnant et il était heureux d'avoir réussi à l'être. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir Iwaizumi, les yeux encore rouges.

-Félicitation, déclara l'aîné.

Il sourit grandement alors qu'une douce chaleur se rependait dans sa poitrine. Ce simple mot le rendait tellement fier et heureux qu'il avait presque la tête qui tournait.

-Merci beaucoup Iwaizumi-sempai, s'inclina-t-il avant de se relever la tête au son d'un petit rire pour voir le l'autre joueur être amuser de son comportement formel.

-Iwaizumi est très bien, après tout nous ne sommes plus sur la même équipe. Veille à bien démonter Shiratorizawa pour moi, lui demanda Hajime avec une tape sur l'épaule avant de partir.

Son cœur flotta dans le bonheur alors que ses doigt retraçait l'endroit ou la main d'Iwaizumi c'était poser sur lui. Il avait l'impression de rêver, Iwaizumi lui avait demandé de gagner la finale.

-Ouah tu fais encore plus peur que d'habitude, résonna la voix d'Hinata le faisant sursauter.

-N'apparaît pas comme ça imbécile ! S'énerva-t-il contre son coéquipier. Espèce d'imbécile.

* * *

Le rock résonnait dans ses oreilles pendant qu'il courait dans le parc. Il n'y avait personne de lever à cette heure là de la matinée, lui offrant la tranquillité souhaité pour son footing. Les seules personnes qu'il lui arrivait de croiser étaient d'autres joggeurs qui ne le dérangeaient jamais contrairement à un certain idiot aux cheveux brun. Il vit d'ailleurs une silhouette venant vers lui dans un rythme soutenue. Il fut surpris de constater que ce n'était personne d'autre que Kageyama, il ne l'avait jamais croisé par ici auparavant. Le plus jeune semblait tout aussi étonné que lui.

-I-Iwaizumi-san ?

-Iwaizumi est très bien, soupira-t-il en retirant ses écouteurs. Je croyais te l'avoir dit.

-Désolé, l'habitude je pense, répondit le noiraud embarrassé.

-Belle victoire que vous avez eue, le félicita-t-il. Tu dois être impatient d'être au national, non ?

Il vu le passeur rougir et hocher fermement la tête, ce qui le fit sourire. Kageyama n'avait pas changé tant que ça depuis sa première année, du moins au niveau du caractère, il était toujours aussi maladroit avec les autres qu'auparavant. C'était assez mignon, bien qu'il aurait apprécié que l'autre soit à l'aise en sa présence.

Ils discutèrent en se remettant à courir ensemble cette fois. Étrangement cela ne le dérangeait pas contrairement à d'habitude il appréciait même. Hé bien peut-être était-ce parce qu'Oikawa parlait toujours de chose stupide ou qu'Hanamaki et Matsukawa pouvait se montrer insupportable ensemble qu'il préférait courir seul. Kageyama était en fait assez agréable, c'était facile de le comprendre.

Quand ils se quittèrent i étaient de très bonne humeur et avait même régler quelque petites méprises.

* * *

Oikawa laissa sa main courir sur le dos nu d'Iwaizumi appréciant la texture de la peau. Le silence régnant dans la pièce contrastant avec les gémissements qui y avaient résonné encore peu de temps avant. Pourtant son esprit avait été plus calme pendant qu'ils avaient été intime que maintenant ou il pouvait dériver dans toute les directions. Et le sens qu'il prenait lui faisait devenir grognon.

-Sugawara m'a dit que Kageyama va appliquer pour ton université, finit-il par lâcher incapable de se retenir, ne précisant pas qu'il avait du lui sortir les vers du nez.

Le coup à sa tête fut quasiment instantané et il gémit de douleur en se frottant l'endroit.

-Oikawa ne remet pas ça sur le tapis, grogna Hajime. Il a le droit d'aller dans l'université qu'il veut. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on va se retrouver sur le même campus qu'il va soudainement devenir mon meilleur ami. Tu es le seul qui peut avoir cette place, ok. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

Il soupira en faisant la moue. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre son titre de meilleur ami, il avait peur de perdre Iwaizumi tout court. Même s'ils étaient des amis avec des avantages, ils restaient de simples amis. Oikawa ne savait pas exactement comment il pouvait s'y prendre pour faire comprendre au plus petit que peut-être il voulait plus que ça, qu'il désirait une vraie relation amoureuse entre eux. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas de l'amitié au final. Et avec les sentiments de Kageyama pour le plus petit, il se sentait menacé, surtout qu'au final les deux étaient devenu ami, plus ou moins. Et puis le plus jeune allait être son passeur.

-Mais il est amoureux de toi, se plaignit-il.

Bizarrement Iwaizumi ne répondit rien, n'affirmant pas qu'il se fasse des idées contrairement aux autres fois ou il l'avait déclaré. C'était-il enfin rendu compte des sentiments du plus jeune ? Hé bien ce n'était pas trop tôt, Kageyama était quand même extrêmement transparent, autant qu'au collège. Il avait put le constater les rare fois ou il l'avait croisé pendant l'université.

-Peut-être bien, murmura après un certain temps Hajime.

Il sentit son cœur se serré, l'autre était bien trop calme et songeur. Il ne réfléchissait quand même pas à accepter les sentiments de son rival ?

* * *

Kageyama relut le message pendant que son cœur battait la chamade. Iwaizumi l'invitait à venir regarder le film dont-ils avaient discuté, chez lui. Il essaya de se répété que ce n'était pas un rencard, mais même comme ça il se sentait excité. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'aller chez l'aîné en grande partie à cause d'Oikawa qu'il évitait au maximum. Heureusement les deux n'allait pas à la même université, il lui était donc plus facile de petit à petit se rapprocher de l'ailier. Ce qu'il faisait au maximum en le cachant au brun, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci profite de sa proximité pour le coiffé au poteau. Ce qui se passerait forcément s'il savait qu'il se rapprochait trop d'Iwaizumi. En plus c'était un conseil de Sugawara d'être vicieux et de laissez son rival croire qu'il était en difficulté dans la bataille quand il s'agissait d'amour et que tout les coups étaient permis. Au début il avait eut du mal à passer en douce la vigilance de l'autre passeur, mais maintenant c'était beaucoup plus facile.

Son téléphone vibra annonça un autre message.

 _De Iwaizumi Hajime : La porte est ouverte, j'essaye de faire du pop-corn._

Il grimaça en se souvenant de la dernière fois que le plus âgé avait tenté de faire du pop-corn, c'était quand il était venu chez lui l'aidé à étudié. Et ça avait été la catastrophe, apparemment le maïs avec un micro-onde et Iwaizumi ne faisait pas bon mélange. Pourtant l'ailier savait parfaitement cuisiner. Il poussa la porte en annonçant sa présence pour se figer devant la scène qu'il voyait.

Ses deux anciens sempais se trouvaient nus sur le canapé, ce qui ce passait bien visible pour lui. Oikawa lui sourit de manière à moitié satisfaite à moitié languissante, ce qui devait juste être la cause du plaisir qu'il avait prit avec Iwaizumi. Et si les sons c'étaient rapidement éteint à son entrée, ils résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux le brûlaient.

-Kageyama ? La voix d'Iwaizumi vibrait incrédule.

Il tourna le talons, s'enfuyant et pleurant. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui faire un trou dans la poitrine. Ça faisait encore plus mal que la fois du collège, parce que là il se sentait trahit. Iwaizumi ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il sortait avec Oikawa et cette fois-ci il en était sûr après ce qu'il avait vu. Ils étaient pourtant amis.

* * *

Oikawa se sentait satisfait, l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Tobio avait été merveilleuse. Maintenant l'autre passeur n'allait certainement pas approcher son Iwaizumi. Mais ce dernier se mit à ramasser ses vêtements en marmonnant « Merde, merde, merde ! », agité et nerveux.

-Iwa-ch…

-Oh toi la ferme ! Le coupa le noiraud plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans un long temps. Comme si le fait que Kageyama débarque pile à ce moment était une coïncidence, surtout que je ferme toujours ma porte. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… en fait si je sais tu agis juste en connard que tu es ! Putain tu savais que ça le blesserais vu ses sentiments et tu as fait ça ! Putain de salop.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire tu couches bien avec moi et tu ne disais pas non du tout, tout à l'heure pour le faire, répliqua-t-il en reniflant blessé.

Il regarda l'autre s'habiller et ramasser son téléphone sans dire mot.

-Iwa ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant s'approcher de la porte.

-Ouais ça c'était mon erreur, murmura le plus petit. Je ne vaux sans doute pas mieux que toi pour avoir continuer alors que je le savais.

La porte se referma le laissant seul. Il s'effondra pleurant, il n'avait jamais voulut qu'Hajime le haïsse.

* * *

Iwaizumi tapa le numéro de Kageyama en descendant les escaliers de son immeuble. Il savait très bien qu'il avait merdé, Oikawa n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappelé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à faire une croix depuis longtemps sur ses sentiments sur le brun, mais peut-être qu'être si intime avec lui, lui permettait de se remémoré cette époque. Alors oui il continuait même si au fond celui qui l'intéressait était Kageyama. Bien que ce n'était pas très juste pour le plus jeune, même si ce n'était pas comme s'il le trompait vu qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il soupira de soulagement quand finalement le passeur décrocha. Peu importe qui ces chance étaient foutue maintenant, il devait au moins s'excuser en personne.

-Kageyama est-ce que je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il. En face à face.

-Maintenant ? Renifla l'autre, sa voix trahissant encore ses sanglots.

-Ouais.

-Je suis au parc, l'informa le noiraud avant de raccrocher et sûrement tenter d'éteindre ses pleurs.

Hajime courut au parc de son quartier désert si ce n'était la silhouette du passeur assis sur le banc. Le plus jeune avait les yeux rouges et gonflés encore remplis de larme tant bien que mal contenues et reniflait dans un mouchoir son nez dégoulinant. Il fallait croire que tous les passeurs pleuraient de manière laide, quoi qu'il ne pensait pas que dans la réalité quiconque puisse pleurer et paraître beau en même temps. Il s'assit à son côté laissant le silence s'installer pendant que Kageyama finissait de ce calmer.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'Oikawa a fait, il n'aurait pas dû c'était cruel et pour mon propre comportement. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas du continuer de coucher avec lui. Pas quand je réfléchissais à si on pouvait avoir une relation, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. C'était tout aussi déplacé.

-Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Demanda Tobio d'un ton faible et plein d'espoir.

-Non, encore une fois on n'est jamais sorti ensemble.

-Mais… vous étiez… heu.

Il se gratta la tête gêné, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il criait sur les toits.

-Hum c'est juste arrivé et puis on a pris l'habitude de le faire. Enfin quand aucun de nous deux n'étaient en couple, raconta-t-il ne précisant pas qu'il avait quand même des doutes pour la fidélité d'Oikawa envers ses partenaires. Mais on n'est pas ensemble pour autant, on reste juste des meilleurs amis.

-Oh. Et ta réflexion a donnée quoi ?

Le visage de Kageyama trahissait son hésitation, son espoir d'avoir une chance et sa peur. Iwaizumi se dit qu'il avait vraiment été aveugle parce qu'il était si facile de lire les émotions de l'autre.

-Je pense que je veux, répondit-il.

Il eut droit à un grand sourire en retour, c'était encore un peu quelque chose de tordu, mais c'était déjà moins effrayant qu'il y a deux ans auparavant. Il eut lui-même un petit sourire qui se dessina à cette vue qui lui faisait chaud au cœur.

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser ?demanda timidement Kageyama les joues rouges.

Il acquiesça, plaçant sa main sur la joue du plus jeune avant de se pencher doucement vers lui.

* * *

Oikawa regarda tristement Iwaizumi tenir la main de Kageyama, il avait perdu maintenant car quand son meilleur ami s'engageait il était sérieux. Raison pour laquelle il réfléchissait toujours énormément avant de s'engager. Peut-être que s'il l'avait retenu de poursuivre Tobio, peut-être que s'il c'était déclaré, alors il aurait pu avoir Hajime pour lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, tout ce qui lui restait était l'amitié du plus petit. Son sourire était bancal quand il s'excusa auprès de l'autre passeur. Il avait perdu et le reconnaissait.

-Félicitation Tobio-chan, murmura-t-il avant de sortir.

-Oikawa ! L'appela Hajime en attrapant son bras. Tu sais tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

Il n'y eut pas le droit à un câlin, il n'y aurait sans doute plus jamais le droit.

-Ouais, je sais, répondit-il. Ça me va tu sais.

C'était un mensonge tous deux le savais et il put observer la réalisation chez son meilleur ami. Il était trop tard de toute manière et c'était ça faute. Mais il n'allait au moins pas lâcher sa place.

-Sois heureux, dit-il et cette fois-ci il était sincère et cela transparaissait dans sa voix.


End file.
